


Castiel loves teasing

by teamfreewill_girl



Series: 31 Day Places Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Motel room, Sam is only there at the begging, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: Dean and Castiel have their first official date that end up with the hunter making a surprise to the angel. Surprise both of them will enjoy more than they thought.(Happened between Dean's nightmares and Sam's home but no need to read them to understand)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I'm slightly late cause we're already the 4th of January where I live but I fell asleep before posting the fic so here it is !  
> English is still not my first language. I still hope you will like it and if you have any ship you want for the next challenge don't hesitate !
> 
> Today (yesterday)'s place is (was) Motel Room !

Sam was in the Bunker with Gabriel who was still too weak to go on a hunt. They got him back just three weeks before and so far they used to draw straws to know who would go hunting as one of them had to stay in the Archangel and that time it was him. It meant that Dean and Castiel were on a hunt but Sam was pretty sure they had finished cause when Dean called him three days ago he said it was a ghost. After that, he kept texting him telling him everything was okay but if it was really a ghost they should have been back now.  
To be honest Sam wasn’t surprise Dean and Castiel were together for a little bit more than a month before Castiel had his grace back and they found Gabriel. It meant that the couple didn’t really have time alone just for the two of them since then. Even at night the first couples of days they decided to take a turn watching over Gabriel so now that they were alone on a hunt Sam could understand why they were taking their time to come back.

Dean was in a restaurant with Castiel nothing really fancy that needed them too wear suits but it was their first real date so the hunter hoped Castiel liked it. Even if the angel didn’t need to eat anymore Dean wanted him to try a few stuff he never had before so he ordered a bunch of dishes. Castiel ate everything Dean gave him and he had to admit he enjoyed it quite a bit. His favorite thing was the piece of chocolate cake they had as a desert and Dean fed him with. Even if Castiel was sure it was mostly because the chocolate cake was the only thing Dean actually fed him.

« We should have chocolate cake more often if you like it that much. Maybe we can even make one from scratch together. »

After that, they get back to the motel room they had. Even if Dean stopped having his nightmares for a long time now Castiel still slept in the same bed as the hunter so they had only one room with a big bed. Or at least the biggest bed they could get it that small motel. And the first thing Dean did on their first night at this motel was complaining about the fact that his bed in the Bunker was so much more comfortable compared to the motel room’s bed.  
The hunter let Castiel for a small moment while he was taking a quick shower he seemed a little bit nervous but Castiel didn’t say anything. It didn’t look like something really serious so he preferred to wait for Dean to talk to him about it himself without Castiel having to force him to open up.  
When the Hunter finally got out of the bathroom he was only wearing a dark green shirt and his boxer and he seemed even more nervous but there was something else that made Castiel shivering with anticipation.

« Cas… I… I thought maybe we should try something new... Since we’re not in the Bunker nobody can crash on us and nobody can hear us so… »

Castiel just raised an eyebrow. So far he was pretty sure Dean wasn't worried that someone might hear them in the Bunker cause even if they didn’t have sex a lot, because of Sam and mostly because of Gabriel current weakness, Dean never told Castiel he was too loud during the few times they actually managed to have sex. Maybe what Dean meant was that Castiel wasn’t loud enough in the Bunker and here in the motel room he wanted him to be louder?  
The angel frowned. He knew for sure that the women in the porn videos Dean watched were very loud but they were women and it… it didn’t seem natural he didn’t want to be that loud.

« Dean, you have to be more precise what do you want? »

The hunter blushed a little and groaned asking himself how he ended up with such a boyfriend who couldn’t understand when Dean suggested they did something new. He was way too embarrassed to explain anything to the angel.

« Just let me show you okay? »

The moment he finished his sentence Dean slowly pushed Castiel towards the bed letting the other male falling on it. He got on the top of the angel and started kissing him and untying his tie at the same time. A slight moan escaped Castiel’s lips during the kiss but it didn’t bother any of them. When Dean finally pulled apart from the angel lips, the other man eyes were almost flashing with anger wanting the hunter’s lips back on his.  
Castiel decided Dean’s shirt was on his way as he wanted to touch every single part of the hunter’s skin so he just zapped it off and zapped of his own clothes letting only his boxer. The two men now only having their underwear that didn’t hide very well the slight bulge that started to form.

« Cas I already told you to be patient. I have a surprise for you. »

But the angel didn’t really listened and let his hands touching every part of Dean’s skin they had access to. After a little moment, Castiel raised his head so he could take one of Dean’s nipple in his mouth licking it and slightly bite it just to make it into a hard little pearl before heading to the second nipples while Dean was trying to hold his moaning as hard as he could.  
The two men were now hard in their underwear, Dean gently pushed Cas back to the bed and took the bottle of lube he always kept handy in his nightstand and put them beside him. Then he decided it was time to have fun with one of the most interesting parts of Castiel after his eyes. He lowered his head until he was in front of Cas underwear and gently put his lips on the waistband to pull it out with his teeth being careful to not scratch Castiel’s sensible skin underneath the piece of cloth. Dean started licking the angel’s testicle in a painful slowness which almost made him crazy.

« Dean… Just do it already! »

But Dean didn’t take Cas inside is mouth already and kept licking his testicles, going back and forth to the top of Castiel’s cock, making the angel moaning while his eyes were tightly shut as to keep himself from coming already.  
After a few minutes that seemed to be an eternity for Castiel, the angel opened his eyes slightly surprise that he didn’t felt the familiar coldness of the lube and Dean’s fingers around his tight hole. But he didn’t say anything he trusted Dean maybe he planned something else for that night. It’s only when Dean licking became slightly messy that Castiel looked at him and realized what the hunter was doing.

« Dean… You… »

Castiel didn’t expect that and he had to admit it was almost totally breathtaking. While he was still liking his cock that was already leaking from Dean’s tongue only, the hunter had one of his hand behind himself and with the movement, he was doing it could mean only one thing. He was fingering his own tight ass.

« Told you I had a surprise »

Dean stopped licking and looked at Castiel straight in the eyes while the angel was trying to keep himself from getting inside Dean at the very moment. Until now Castiel never topped with Dean (or with any other man for what mattered) and it never bothered him because he loved every single moment he had with Dean in the bedroom but now that he was watching Dean licking his cock and preparing his own ass for Castiel’s he had to admit he completely understood why Dean asked him if he could finger himself to stretch his ass for the hunter’s cock last time they had sex instead of Dean preparing Castiel. What was in front of the angel was definitely something he wasn’t forgetting soon.  
Castiel felt the coldness of the lube n his cock and slightly shook his head getting back to what Dean was doing to his penis.

« I stretched myself but try to be slow… It’s… I’m not used to it, okay? »

Dean said that slightly blushing as he was presenting himself on all fours in front of Castiel. The hunter thought it was the best position for everything to go the smoothest way possible.

The angel nod before taking his penis into his own hands and stoking it so the lube was all over it.

« Dean please… turn over… I want to see you »

Dean did as Castiel asked him and the angle placed the tip of his cock right at the entrance of Dean shining with lube hole. The hunter felt the head of Cas’ penis and slightly pushed toward it. He prepared himself with three fingers so he was almost feeling empty now and he really wanted to feel Castiel inside him. The angel seemed to feel so good when they did it the other way around and he wanted Cas to feel the same way he did when they usually had sex.

« Cas stop teasing and just… »

The angel raised an eyebrow and seem to be waiting for the rest of Dean’s sentence. He kept teasing Dean’s hole with the tip of his cock getting just an inch (not even the whole glans) inside and then completely out.  
The hunter on the other side was rock hard and all the teasing was making him crazy.

« Cas… »

« Say it and I’ll do it »

The bastard. Dean though. He really wanted to make him say it. And the worst was probably that Dean totally enjoyed that part of Castiel he was discovering right now.

« Please, Cas… Just… I… I need it please just fuck me already! »

A triumphant smile appeared on Castiel face when he finally decided to completely but slowly and gently get inside Dean. A moan escaped both their mouths. Dean was feeling so full and Castiel who wasn’t moving so Dean could adjust was feeling so good inside Dean’s tight, wet and warm ass. Because of the cold lube, the angel expected Dean’s inside to be cold, not warm. He was almost sure his cock would end up melting with pleasure.

« Move… »

Cas obeyed and started to move to try to reach that special spot inside Dean that the hunter reached a few time when they were having sex the other way around. He didn’t know if he found it but Dean was moaning as Castiel was starting to thrust inside his boyfriend harder and faster one of his hand lifting one of Dean’s legs and the other hand stroking the hunter’s penis at the same rhythm he was fucking him.  
The angel wanted to last until Dean came so he kept thrusting and when Dean let out a louder moan of pleasure mixed with a groan Castiel knew he just found the hunter’s prostate. He stopped having wide movement (fearing he wouldn’t find back Dean’s prostate) and start making small but hard and fast thrusting. Hitting Dean’s prostate as much as he could.

« Holy freaking shit! Cas! »

Cas felt he couldn’t hold it more so he started stroking Dean faster playing with his slit until the hunter was close coming and with a final thrust he hit Dean’s prostate and came while at the same time the hunter came on his own stomach and Castiel’s hand at the same time

« Fuck that was one of my best orgasms. »

« I loved it too Dean we should try soon… on your memory foam mattress »

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it ! It was my first time writing Destiel smut and I haven't write any smut for months so I hope it was good ^^


End file.
